Coping: A Brief Story
by SMDSP
Summary: **Part 3 Up!!** How the Briefs family copes with the death of Vegeta.
1. Part I

****

Coping: A Brief Story

Chapter One

Earth's warriors heaved a sigh of relief when the last vestige of the Yerda's ki faded to nothing. Yerda was dead. It had been an alien being whose soul purpose was to jaunt from planet to planet feeding on the downtrodden. They were people who were often looked over for not being old enough to present an opinion that an adult would take into consideration. Yerda fed on teenage angst. And this time he found an abundance of angst in the midst of the Z-warriors own offspring. The Yerda posed as one their friends offering its advice while it slyly began draining the person of their energy. 

Trunks was the first one to come into formal contact with the Yerda. He also was the one who after several arguments with his sister, mother, father and best friend figured out that the Yerda had to be responsible for his and his friends uncustomary actions against their loved ones. He'd tried to send the Yerda away; however the being was tenacious and finally decided it was through playing with Trunks and he attacked back causing the extreme damage to the demi-saiyan and alerting the others to his volatile nature.

The next generation warriors had tried to fight Yerda themselves since they had fed it with their feelings of inadequacy and depression, but because those feelings they offered up to him were so strong, he proved a worthy adversary. The young generation ultimately decided to call upon their prospective parents for help in defeating a creature they had empowered.

Their parents had been furious with them, especially Vegeta who knew of the Yerda's existence from his travels through the universe. He knew that the Yerda could only become powerful if they fed on those feelings of angst and drama. He was displeased with Trunks and Bra. He thought he raised his offspring without any feelings of inferiority, but then he blamed their human blood on diluting that of a Saiyajin.

The battle was long and hard as the Yerda had developed a few tricks that he had learned from feasting on the emotions of his "friends." It battled with the cunning of a Saiyan and had the strength of a mystic Saiyan, while having a stoic calm of an android but the body of a humanoid.

And it died smiling at Trunks.

****

****************************************

"Trunks-kun," called Goten as he dropped down beside his friend. "What did Yerda mean when he said: 'I'll at least make your wish come true.'"

Trunks turned away from where his sister was cooing over his small ki burn on his jacket. He shrugged at Goten. "I don't know. Yerda always said some confusing things. What makes this time any different."

Goten began rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know Trunks-kun, don't you think what he said was kind of weird for someone who was dying?"

Trunks let out a growl. "Look Goten, I don't know what Yerda meant by his last statement." He face was set in a scowl that mimicked his father's infamous dark looks. "Dying people say weird shit all the time. What am I supposed to be, some last words interpreter?" He stomped off to face the other direction away from Goten's probing eyes and endless questions.

Goten backed up stunned. He hadn't expected such an extreme reaction from out of his best friend. He was always asking questions, but Trunks never swore at him like now. He glanced around seeing the questioning expressions on the other's faces. He blushed and shrugged.

Bulma glanced at the taunt back of her eldest child and sighed. He was such a precocious little boy, but now he was an angst driven teenager lashing out at everyone and everything. She hoped he would exit this new phase in his life quickly as it came upon him. Bulma looked back at Vegeta watching as he examined three long slash marks across his forearm that he got in the battle. "Vegeta come over here and let me look at those things."

"Why?" smirked Vegeta, as he turned his mocking smile toward his mate. "They are already ugly without you looking at them."

Bulma huffed placing her hands on her hips. "Get over here, so I can look at those cuts. They look pretty deep." 

Vegeta waited a moment clashing wills with his mate over his injury. He would like nothing better than to turn his nose up at her and ministrations. However, now that the fight was over his rush of adrenaline had ceased and the gashes throbbed incessantly. "Very well, woman you may look at my impairment, if only to give my ears a rest from your harping."

Bulma took Vegeta's arm into hers, muttering underneath her breath. "You'd think after all these years together you would learn my name is not 'woman' but Bulma." She moved his arm gently as she tried to receive better lighting to study his wound. "Vegeta, this looks bad. We need to get home immediately and have this treated against infection." Bulma dug in her pocket for her capsules. After locating the one she wanted, Bulma pressed the button and threw it. Popping out of the capsule was a medium size Capsule Corporation plane. "Bra, Trunks," she called to her children. "We're going home. Your father needs to have his wounds treated."

Trunks turned away from the dying sunset to bump into his younger sister. He growled at her. "What are you doing behind me?"

"Wondering why Yerda took your brain," the blue-hair miniature of their mother answered back promptly. "You didn't have to be so rude to Goten-san. Yerda manipulated us all. Not just you."

Trunks glared at his sister pushing her out of the way to move toward the plane. He glanced up at his father, who saw him push his sister and blushed. He knew his father didn't like the fact that he shoved his sister. He never understood the reason why his father showed more emotion to his sister than himself. He often wondered if it was because she was girl or because she was a carbon copy of their mother, whom his father was fiercely protective. Trunks pressed his hands deeper into his pockets as he skirted by his father and into the aircraft.

When all members of her family were seated comfortably inside the plane Bulma waved to her friends as she shouted a good night. Pulling back a lever to power the thrusters, she put the plane into overdrive, while agilely plotting her coordinates to their house.

Trunks leaned back in his seat closing his eyes thinking back to the final moments when Yerda had been defeated. He had regarded him out of shocked gray eyes as his life force was dropping quickly. Then he let out a sickly grin as he whispered: _"I'll at least make your wish come true, Trunks-san."_ What had Yerda meant by that? What was the wish Yerda was referring to? 

****

***************************************

Trunks pushed open the door for his sister and mother waiting for them to enter the house before him to make-up for being a jerk in the field and on the way home. He gave his sister a tentative grin as she passed. "Sorry," he muttered as she glared back at him. "I'm just having a bad couple of days."

Bra looked at her brother with concerned blue-eyes. "That makes no excuse to take out your anger on everybody. We all believed Yerda was a good friend, especially the way he listened to all our feelings." She wrapped her arms around her brother as he snorted. "He became the best friend each of us wanted. And he became our worst enemy, too. We all made Yerda strong, not just you." She kissed on the cheek. "So, stop brooding. That's Papa's territory."

Trunks smirked at her quip. "Go in and go to bed squirt. We still have school tomorrow."

Bra stomped off muttering about Earth's greatest warriors still having to attend school. "What's the point of having phenomenal power if you still have to sit through boring math classes."

Trunks glanced back as his mother made her way into the house followed by his father. Both of their gaits were slow and steady. His father's more so than usual. He said sorry to his mother as she moved to pass him.

Bulma halted in front of her son. She'd seen his reconciliation with his sister and she was optimistic that his period of self-loathing would pass. She cupped her son's cheek. "We all make bad mistakes Trunks, sometimes we know immediately and sometimes it takes a while before we realize what a kind of mistake we made. However, your friendship with Yerda was not a mistake. It was Yerda's mistake for deciding to use you and the other's to gain immense power and world domination."

Trunks put his hand over his mother's holding it to his cheek for moment. "Thanks Mom. I just feel like the others would not have felt betrayed if I hadn't decided to introduce Yerda to all of them. Yerda knows so much about us Mom. He found out some our deepest secrets. You should have seen their faces when I told them that Yerda was planning to betray us. I felt like I let them down."

Bulma smiled. She watched as confusion crossed over his face at her enigmatic smile. "Dead men tale no tales, Trunks. I learned that at a very young age." She removed her hand walking away.

Trunks grinned as his mother moved into the house. He watched as his father came up shaking his head. 

Vegeta eyed his mate as she walked up the stairs. "That woman is scary at some times." Vegeta glanced back to his son. Their eyes met black to blue each probing the other's depth. "Fine," said the Saiyajin prince as he turned away from his first-born. 

Trunks saw the three long stripes of torn flesh on his father's forelimb and sucked in a breath. "Sorry."

Vegeta look back at his son and down at his arm. "We're going to have to work on your defense more. You must always be aware of an enemy's position."

Trunks nodded watching his father stroll up the stairs. Closing the door, Trunks tried to block out the gray eyes that watched him even in death.

****

****************************************

Bulma sat on the bed clothed in her purple nightgown holding the first aid kit on her lap as she waited patiently for Vegeta to finish with his shower. She was worried; his wounds look deep and she wasn't sure that her first aid kit was adequate to attend to his wounds. But she knew her stubborn prince would protest most vehemently if she even suggested a sojourn to the hospital.

Vegeta opened the bathroom door a towel wrapped around his waist his breathing erratic. He knew the distance from the bathroom to the bed was but a few steps, but to him it seemed to be several yards. His entire body was burning and he was in pain. His brief shower had nearly killed him.

Bulma regarded Vegeta with concern in her eyes as he grasped the doorframe to the bathroom. "Vegeta you're still wet."

Vegeta glanced up from the plush dark blue carpet to glare at his mate. "How astute of you. I can see why everyone calls you a genius."

"Bastard," murmured Bulma as she left the bed to stand opposite him. "Are you in pain?" She didn't like his color. His olive skin was looking pale and drawn. "Let me help you to the bed."

"My arm is causing me a brief discomfort," replied Vegeta as he took a step forward. The bedroom began to swim and sway with every step. He shook is head to clear his myopic vision. This was going to be more difficult than he planned, but his pride refused to accept help from his mate.

Her hands clinched in her lap Bulma waited for Vegeta slowly make his way to the bed. She wanted to help him to the bed, but she knew his pride would not allow it, although they were alone in their bedroom.

Vegeta gingerly sat down on the bed before he collapsed, as he wanted to do. "Like I said woman a slight discomfort." He watched as she stalked around the bed pulling his towel off his battered body. She vigorously rubbed his body and hair dry. Vegeta smiled glancing down at her. "I knew you would make an excellent servant and you pretended like you didn't know how."

Bulma fought back the smile that was trying to work its way onto her lips. It was just like Vegeta to say something incredibly arrogant to make her smile, when she was angry with him. "I'm not your servant. I just don't want you to get the bed wet." She picked up the first aid kit she tossed on the bed. "Let me look at your arm."

Vegeta allowed her to inspect his wound. She sighed; pulling out the antiseptic spray, she began spraying the angry red marks on his arm. Bulma blew on the wounds as she sprayed; she knew the antibacterial spray burned. Bulma looked up at Vegeta's stoic face but it was impassive as always. "Just a little more Vegeta and it will be finished."

Vegeta grunted in reply.

Bulma searched in the white box for the antibacterial cream and sterile gauze. Finding the tube, she quickly unscrewed the top; squirting a generous amount of the cream on her hand, she began smearing it on his wounds. She wrapped the gauze around his arm, glad to be finished with the job. "Finish," she said quietly.

Vegeta looked down on the expertly wrapped bandage. He smirked at her. "I told you it was nothing. I'm already feeling better. Your ministrations prove more valuable than those charlatans you would have insisted I allow to tend my wounds."

Bulma put the kit way in a draw. She turned back shaking her head at his words. She searched his face and happy to see that he did look better, more color had flowed into his face. He didn't look a hundred percent, but it was a vast improvement over his pallor when he appeared at the bathroom door. Bulma got into bed sliding next to Vegeta. "If you're not better in the morning, we go to the doctor. No objections."

Vegeta agreed settling his body next to Bulma's allowing his mind to clear and sink into a restful and hopefully regenerative sleep.

****

*****************************************

Bulma awoke suddenly, she felt as if she was being burned alive. Her body was on fire and someone was moaning. Was it her? She groggily glanced around to see where the abundance of heat was permeating from and onto her. Seeing nothing but Vegeta's arm draped across her stomach, she tried to push if off her body. But it wouldn't budge and it was hot to the touch. "Vegeta," she hissed. "Move your arm. I can't move."

Vegeta whimpered in response to her shoving of his appendage.

Sucking in a breath Bulma rolled quickly from underneath his arm. "Vegeta," she whispered again. Bulma sat up when she didn't receive an answer to her cry. Her mate was a light sleeper and for him not to wake at her touch or call had her worried. Reaching over Bulma snapped on a light. "Vegeta!" she cried as noticed he retracted his body into a fetal position and his color was even paler than before. She leaned over to touch his brow and brought her hand back with a gasp. His body felt like molten lava.

Vegeta let out another whimper. He hurt all over. He could hear Bulma calling to him, but he could not get to her. It hurt too much to move. The Saiyajin prince let out another moan. 

Bulma jumped up from the bed running to the door. Slamming it open, she let out a blood-curdling scream. "TRUNKS!!" Leaving the door open, she moved to her dresser pulling out the first pair of pants she came across. Slipping them on she went in search of shoes and capsules.

Trunks ran into his parents' room looking around for the danger, but only found his mother was searching under the bed for something and his dad was curled up like a baby on the bed. This image was wrong! He searched out his father's ki and felt an extremely weak signature. "Papa?" he cried.

Bulma slide from under the bed with her other slipper to see her son with a confused and worried expression. "He's hot Trunks and he won't wake up." Tears were sliding down her face. "I knew I should have taken him to the hospital when he couldn't walk from the bathroom to the bed earlier." She pulled her shoe on, "Where did I put that capsule?" 

Trunks sauntered over to the bed, placing gentle hands on his father's brow. He felt the intense heat that was worrying his mother. "Papa?" he called his voice choked with tears. 

No answer.

Trunks glanced back to the door when he felt his sister and grandparents ki approaching. He saw his sister's concern, as she looked to the bed and his mother crying as she searched for the capsule she held in her hand. Trunks squared his shoulders preparing to take charge of the situation. "Papa's sick. We're going to take him to the hospital." Trunks turned back to his mother. "The capsule is in your hand, Mama."

Bulma opened her hand revealing the capsule she had been searching for, putting a hand up to her face she wiped the wetness from her face. "Bra stay here with your grandparents and Trunks and I will contact you from the hospital with news of your father." She turned to her son who was gazing at his father with a forlorn look on his face. "Trunks wrap your father up in that blanket and follow me."

"We'll wait for your call Bulma-chan," said her mother. "You make sure the hospital gets Vegeta-chan better." Teddi Brief leaned into her husband's arms as her grandson passed her carrying his father. Poor, Vegeta she thought I hope he gets better. She pulled her granddaughter to her as her small body was racked with sobs.

****

**************************************

Trunks paced the waiting room as his mother sat nursing her cold coffee. They both waited for news of Vegeta. Upon entering the hospital, Dr. Tao, who had been called from the capsule airplane, had a stretcher waiting for them. Trunks had deposited his ailing father onto the bed and watched as the doctor wheeled his father away behind doors marked "Emergency." 

"What's taking so damn long," the purple-hair boy yelled punching his hand with his fist.

Bulma looked up from her coffee, her body felt numb. "Don't swear, Trunks. You know I don't condone that kind of language coming from you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" asked Trunks stopping his pacing. "They are taking too long in there. I wish Goten was here I need someone to punch."

Bulma smiled. "You know those were the exact same words your father said when you were born in this very hospital."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "It is?"

Bulma patted the seat next to her. Trunks sat down. "When I was pregnant with you, Dr. Tao was late to the hospital. And I kept crying out in pain with the contractions." She winked at her son. "You were easy to carry, but you were hell giving birth to. As a matter of fact you still give me hell." 

Trunks blushed and grinned. "Thanks, Mom. I feel so loved."

Bulma laughed. "Your father kept pacing the room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. I told him to calm down and stop swearing at the nurses. That's when he looked over at me and said he wished Son-kun was present so he could take him out into the parking lot to beat the shit out of."

"That sounds like Papa," laughed Trunks.

The door to the waiting room opened revealing Dr. Tao in his blood-splattered scrubs. "Ms. Brief and Mr. Trunks. Could I speak with you over here for a moment?"

Bulma clutched Trunks hand as they stood up and moved toward the doctor. He was wearing a grim expression that did not speak of good news. She didn't want any bad news. She didn't even want to him to appear to her with a blood-speckled uniform. She sent up a silent prayer to Dende.

Dr. Tao drew in a cleansing breath watching as the young teen he delivered several years ago approached with a scowl similar to his father's deadly expression. The expression told him to expect quick and painful retribution if he doled out any news that did not fall in the "good" category. "Ms. Brief, I'm happy to inform you that Mr. Vegeta is out of surgery. His wounds were infected and I had to drain them. Since, I'm not sure of his regular body temperature I'm guessing he had to be slightly warm, but not blazing hot. This is a small fever and we've got him hooked up to an antibiotic drip to help disperse the fever from his body. He is conscious right now, but I don't want you to stay too long and tire him out. The best thing for him is to have a restful sleep. We expect him to make a full recovery."

Bulma and Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "Can we both go see him?" asked Bulma.

"Yes," replied Tao as he snagged a passing nurse. "But not for too long." He turned to the nurse. "Take Ms. Brief and her son to Mr. Vegeta's private recovery room in 206."

The nurse nodded. "Please follow me." 

****

***************************************

Nothing could have prepared them for the sight that welcomed them. Vegeta lay on the hospital bed, tangled in a maze of wires and tubes attached to numerous beeping and breathing machines. Bulma left her son's side moving forward to sit down in a chair next to his bed. She grasped his hand tightly taking care not to dislodge the IV taped to the back of his hand. Tears streamed down her face as she noticed the small, thin tube running under his nostril and around the backs of his ears, electrodes taped over his face, shoulders and upper chest, and some on his arms. There was an IV in each hand, leading up to two bags hanging from a stand above the bed. "Vegeta," she called softly.

Vegeta's eyes rolled underneath his shut lids before he opened them. His black orbs surveyed the scene around him, his mate was holding his hand, while his son standing watch over his reclined body, tears were also streaming down his face. "Stop crying," he rasped out finally. "You both are getting me wet. I've had my bath for the day, thank you." He bit back a silent groan. "And who told you to sneak me off to a hospital when I was asleep."

"You bastard," replied Bulma on a half laugh and cry. She laid her head down on his hand crying softly. "You..."she left her words hanging in the air. "You're lucky, Vegeta, you're going to make a full recovery."

Vegeta bit back a moan as she grasped his hand a little too hard. "Of course I am. Did you think I would allow a lowly infection to lay me low? Humph. I still have to make Kakkarot bow at my feet and acknowledge my superiority before I kill him."

Trunks watched his father's black eyes, seeing the pain glazed in his eyes. "Don't forget, Papa. You still have to help me work on my defenses."

Vegeta nodded his eyelids felt heavy. "Brat take your mother home and get some rest. She looks even uglier than usual." The Saiyajin prince drifted back into his dark abyss.

Bulma stood up leaning over she placed a kiss on his lips and cheeks. She stood back watching his face for any sign of pain. He looked so peaceful and young while he slept. She loathed leaving him for the night, but she promised Bra and her parents an update on Vegeta's condition. He was going to make a complete recovery. And when he did, he was going to receive the ear screeching of his life.

Trunks wiped his tears away. "Come on Mama. Let's get home. We'll come back tomorrow."

Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand. "Good night, Vegeta."

****

****************************************

"_Vegeta...Vegeta_," called a soft voice, pulling the slumbering prince away from oblivion. "_Wake-up, Prince Vegeta_."

Vegeta gradually opened his eyes to see a warm fuzzy light extended over his hospital bed. He blinked to clear his onyx eyes from any lingering vestige of his medicine-induced repose. "Who's there?"

The bright light if possible shone even brighter at the Prince's acknowledgment of its presence. Soon the ethereal light began to take on shape and form, revealing two regal Saiyajins dressed in royal garments. It was King Vegeta and Queen Legumes. His mother and father.

"Otousama and Okasama," cried Vegeta slightly confused and surprised at seeing them materialize over him. He continued to gawk at the two apparitions, while his mouth resumed its natural moist state. "Why are you here? How come I can see you?"

Queen Legumes glided from the nook of her mate's arm smiling at her son. "It has been a long time Prince Vegeta, since our separation, but I've come to bring you home."

Vegeta chuckled with weak laughter. Glad that the pain in his body had been numbed enough not to feel the small sensations. "Home? I have no home. Frieza destroyed my home. Now, I'm just a shell of a Saiyajin living on Earth." He glared at the spirit that dared take his mother's likeness. "Now go from whence you've came vile demon. I'll not yield to you tonight. You've had your fun."

"I'm no demon, Prince Vegeta," the queen scolded sternly_. _"I am your mother and you'll not speak to me any other way." Legumes sighed as looked at all the tubes and monitors her son was hooked up to. He is so stubborn. Just like his father. She smiled at that thought. "Prince Vegeta, son, you've had a long journey and I've come to take you home."

"Really," asked Vegeta as he took short painful breaths through the oxygen mask on his face. "Home." Vegetasei. The only real home known to him and the only placed it existed anymore was in his head, in his dreams. The young prince shifted his coal eyes over to form that resembled his father. "I can't go home Otousama. I failed you and the Saiyajin race." He drew in a ragged breath coughing as pain racked his every pour. "I wasn't the one to seek revenge for our annihilation at the hands of Frieza. An Earth raised Saiyajin, who refuses all connections to our home world defeated Frieza. A third class Saiyan succeeds, while the mightiest son failed." Tears began to slide out the corner of his eyes. "I failed you Otousama. I couldn't even defeat the third class to regain back what vengeance I could. I am nothing."

King Vegeta frowned at his son, his dark eyes following the path of the tears that his son wept so freely. "You've not disappointed me Vegeta. I'm very proud to call you son." The king crossed his arms over his chest taking up stance very much like the one his son was known to use on Earth. "I am very proud of you son."

Vegeta laughed as the burning discomfort increased throughout his body. He tried to hold back his tears, but he was too exhausted to control even the most basic function. He shut his eyes hoping that the tears would cease their flowing, but in closing his eyes he saw his own mocking shadow reminding him of how weak he'd become since his settlement on Earth. "Proud...Otousama? How can you be proud of me? I have the blood of the Legendary coursing through my veins, yet a third class idiot achieved the power of a Super Saiyajin before I could. I've even lowered myself so far as to take a human mate and taint my royal blood by producing offspring with her. I've..."

"Prince Vegeta," interrupted the solemn king, he watched as his own cub opened his eyes to glare at him. The king positioned his arms akimbo as he placed a matching glare and scowl on his face. "You've done enough, brat. To me you are a great warrior. You have far surpassed my expectations of you. All that you have had to endure it warms my warrior's heart that you held your head high and kept your pride like a prince should." King Vegeta held up a hand further stopping any rebuttal his son would offer him at that point. "If there is someone who should be ashamed here, it is I. I should be the one who should wear the yolk of ignominy. As it was I who was too weak to fight Frieza when he demanded you and when I finally gathered my faculties the damage had been done and my heroics for naught. I doomed Vegetasei and Saiyajins alike out of existence. You my son have spilled your own blood redeeming our race. So, I can say I'm proud. And I am."

The queen nodded her head at her mate's eloquent speech. "You've made us all proud, son of Vegetasei. Very proud." The queen moved back to her mate's side as the hot light began to expand in width. "Listen."

_"Vegeta-sama...Vegeta-sama...Vegeta-sama..."_ the whispers started out low monotone voice, before the hospitalized prince realized that they were several voices chanting his name. _"Vegeta-sama...Vegeta-sama...Vegeta-sama!"_ Finally the voices took shape allowing Vegeta to view a barrage of Saiyajins kneeled behind his mother and father in typical salute, a fist placed over the heart. In forefront of those using his name as a mantra, Vegeta was able to discern the faces of his own Royal Guardsmen including Nappa. The aforementioned soldier lifted his head for a moment nodding to Vegeta before quickly lowering his balding head.

"See, Prince Vegeta," whispered Legumes with tears sparkling in her eyes. "They are all waiting for you. I'm waiting for you." She clinched her mate's hand in hers.

King Vegeta cleared his throat as squeezed back his queen's small hand. "Are you coming Prince Vegeta?" He jerked his head indicating the rows of Saiyajins lined behind him. "They need a strong Prince to guide them and I could use a strong right hand to lead us to victory."

The ethereal light surrounding his parents and kindred began to fade, pulling them into a void beyond Vegeta's influence. Vegeta raised his heavy-laden arms out to the light. In his mind's eye, he was the little boy who was suddenly trusted from his family's warm embrace into the cruel world of Frieza. "Please don't go. Don't leave me again. Otousama. Okasama. I don't want to be alone anymore." He stretched his hand further until his felt the brush of his father's fingers on his hand. Using his last bit of strength, Vegeta pushed his hand once more until he felt it being clasped into thick meaty hand of his father.

Vegeta felt his body being pulled into the light where shimmering warmth spread over his body covering him of clothes of his home world. The feeling was warm, radiant, and familiar. 

In the hospital, the mortal form of Prince Vegeta released a long, slow, agonizing breath relinquishing his hold on his mortal body. In the background, a machine stopped breathing and monitor stopped beeping, as Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyajins...finally returned home.

=====================================================================

End Chapter 1. [04/07/02] and Finished [04/12/02]. I'm sorry this started out so slow; I tried to make it less tiresome. Sorry if I failed. Yeah, this is a death fic. I'm trying to make this no more than three chapters. Send all questions, comments, critiques, and flames to me at pmchivas@hotmail.com. **Dark Shadow Princess**.

****

Straightjacket Musings:

This story is dedicated to SLH, who I've bothered several times about plot devices and possible story lines. Here's to many, many, many, more conspiracies. 

Why kill Vegeta? Why not?

I tried to explain about the Yerda some, but I don't think it worked out the way I wanted. So, I'm going to go back and re-explain what Yerda is in the upcoming chapters. Maybe through a flashback. I like flashbacks. 

Once again, I made Bra and Trunks ages closer together. You know want to know why? Because I could! Plus, it sucks to grow up with a sibling with such a large age difference between the two of you.


	2. Part II

****

Coping: A Brief Story

__

Part II

Bulma stood in the kitchen humming to herself, while half-listening to the bickering of her children. This is what she enjoyed the most about her life. The sounds of her family in the mornings: her mother squealing about the new hybrid plant she was nursing back to health, her father talking aloud about tweaking his new formula to make a more improved capsule. The only thing missing was the sounds of her arrogant prince, berating everybody except her mother. Vegeta only pulled back his insults when her mother faced him. It always amused her.

"We're going Mama," called Bra hefting up her backpack, trailing after her brother. "Tell Papa that we'll see him after school." 

Bulma blinked, finally noticing how quiet the room had become. "Okay, I'll see you at the hospital." She turned putting her hands on her hips regarding the pile of dishes with a disdainful eye. I'll get a servo-bot to do them instead; I have some paperwork to finish before dropping by to see ChiChi. Although, she preferred to go immediately to the hospital she knew Vegeta needed his rest to regain his strength. 

****

***********************************

"And that's when he said that it was Pan who did it," laughed ChiChi.

Bulma chuckled at the story. "Poor Goten. Trying to protect his niece he got into worse trouble." She leaned forward for one of ChiChi's delicious cookies when her beeper went off. Bulma checked it, since it was the number to the hospital she sighed. "It seems that my own troublemaker is awake and causing mischief."

ChiChi smiled. "That's a good sign though. If he is up shouting at the doctors and nurses then he's going to make a full recovery." She clinched her hands tightly in her lap. She knew how anxious she had been for Goku to recover from his heart virus all those years ago. It always killed a part of her heart every time he died. "Do you want to use the phone and call the hospital?"

Bulma grinned. "That's my prince." She glanced down at her watch. "It's getting late, so I better get to the hospital to meet Trunks and Bra." She stood up gathering her things; walking with ChiChi to the door, she hugged her friend. "Take care, and tell Son-kun that he can visit Vegeta tomorrow."

"I will," said ChiChi as she waved goodbye to her friend. She turned back to her modest, empty home. "I guess I'll start dinner."

****

***********************************

Bulma walked into the hospital with a silly grin on her face. She was filled with excitement. She only had few minutes, before her children showed up to be alone with Vegeta. And she needed to be alone with him, last night had played havoc with her emotionally and physically. She didn't realize how big their bed was without two bodies trying to occupy the same space. She needed her Vegeta.

Bulma stopped as she saw Doctor Tao waiting at the front desk talking with a nurse. She flashed him a grin as she continued towards her husband's room. "Good morning, Dr. Tao. I'm just on my way to see Vegeta."

Dr. Tao grimaced. "Mrs. Briefs, could I please have a moment of your time?"

"What for?" she asked stopping, she did not like his bleak expression. "What's wrong?"

The doctor gestured in the direction of some chairs away from the nurses' station. "Could we speak over there, please?"

"What's wrong?" Bulma's heart began to pound.

Dr. Tao ran a hand over his face silently using every expletive he knew. "I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's Mr. Vegeta. He's had an attack."

For the briefest second Bulma thought she was dreaming. "What kind of attack?"

Dr. Tao placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder. In some ways, she was like a daughter to him. Over the years, he'd come to admire and love her family and extended family. It hurt so much to tell her what happened. "He went into cardiac arrest. We did everything we could, but he had been gone too long when we found him. I'm sorry."

Bulma shook off his hand, backing away slowly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, some part of her knew why the doctor had stopped her. However, her heart rejected his news. "No. NO! You said he'd make a full recovery. I left because you said he was going to get better! _Do not_ tell me he's dead!"

Dr. Tao walked forward, placing his hand back on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say," spat Bulma, slapping his hand away again. "I'm sorry? Vegeta is _dead_ and the best thing you can say is 'I'm sorry.'" She brought a hand up to her face feeling the wetness on her cheeks, she had been crying and she never noticed. She swallowed. "I've got to go to him and make him wake-up. This is all a bad joke. I'll wake him up and...." Bulma sunk to the cold marble-speckled linoleum floor. "Oh, God." He's dead. "Oh, GOD!" She heaved out a cry curling up on the floor. "He's dead! VEGETA!"

Several nurses gathered around Bulma trying to move her from the floor. Dr. Tao called for a sedative to calm her down. She shook off any hands that got near her. Her husband, her mate, her lover, the father of her children was dead. It couldn't be, she argued with herself. There had to be a mistake. Vegeta was one of the strongest people in the universe; he wasn't easy to kill. He had been alive when she left. _Alive!_ She gulped down some air as her sobs subsided, but the gut-wrenching pain in her stomach intensified. This had to be some elaborate joke. Bulma rolled over gazing into the pitying eyes of Dr. Tao, no this wasn't a joke.

Bulma stood up wiping her face. She knocked away the syringe that one of the young nurses was about to poke into her arm. "When did he die?" she asked softly.

Dr. Tao stepped forward with the file in his hand he flipped to the page to find the information. His face was full of devastation; this was the worst part of his job. "The nurse checked him at ten-thirty this morning and he was still alive, he was just sleeping. When she made her rounds three hours later, Mr. Vegeta was gone."

"I don't understand," whispered Bulma. "I don't understand. Vegeta is...was healthy. How could he have a heart attack?" She murmured the questions to herself not expecting Dr. Tao to answer.

"These things just happen, Ms. Briefs," replied the doctor handing his papers to the nearest nurse. "There was no warning, no violence. His heart just stopped."

Bulma nodded still not really understanding. All she really understood was her Vegeta was dead. "Is he still in his room?" her voice was raw from crying.

"Yes. Would you like me to walk you to the room?"

Bulma shook her head stumbling forward refusing any helping hands. She was already down the hall that led to her mate's room, the room where she had left him alive. She paused only briefly at the door, before she slowly pushed it open. She looked at the bed. There he was sleeping--exactly how she had left him. On shaky legs Bulma stumbled the rest of the way to the bed, reaching out she touched his face. His eyes didn't flutter open. His penetrating black gaze didn't scorch her. His fire was gone.

She picked up one of his hands. Ironically, he was still warm. Death was supposed to be cold like ice, not warm and inviting. She smiled. Vegeta always had to do things differently. She could almost hear his voice. _"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyajins does not die cold like a commoner. To die cold would be beneath me."_ Then he'd flash her, his trademark smirk.

"Oh, Vegeta," whispered Bulma, bringing his hand to cup her face. It smelled of the sandalwood soap that he'd bathed with the night before and of antiseptic, where the anesthesiologist had swabbed it for his IV. Bulma sat next to him on the bed rubbing his hand on her cheek as two tears slipped down her face. In the quiet room, no lung-machine breathed and no heart-monitor beeped.

It wasn't a joke. 

Her prince was dead.

****

*************************************

Time ceased to mean anything to Bulma as she sat next to Vegeta on the bed holding his hand, stroking his brow, kissing his cheek. She told him how much she loved him, hoping her declarations would miraculously restore life in his body. But her wishes were for naught, her prince wasn't returning to her. Bulma began to memorize his face, its texture, and shape, while she struggled to accept that she would never hear his voice or feel his passion again. 

"Mama?" came, a frightened voice from the doorway. Trunks and Bra were at the door, both ghostly pale and visibly shaken. Their eyes were on Vegeta. "We just heard. Is it true?" They approached slowly, their eyes still on their father.

Trunks clutched his sister's arm, as he felt no ki emitting from his father. Tears began flowing down his cheek. "Papa."

Bra turned into her brother becoming overwhelmed with tears. She pulled at his jacket until her knuckles turned white. This was not happening. This was just a bad joke. Her Papa was healthy. He trained everyday; he was invincible. He couldn't die. The prince never died!

Trunks clasped his sister to his chest methodically running his arms up and down her back for comfort. His own tears refusing to abate. "But he was fine," he protested. "How could his heart just stop? Papa's strong and healthy! He came in here for an infection. Dr. Tao said he was going to make a full recovery." He pushed his sister away. "I'll go find Dr. Tao and make him wake Papa up. And if he can't do it, I'll find a doctor that can."

Bulma stopped her son with a shake of her head. "It's too late, Trunks. He's gone. I've been sitting with him for a while now. He's still warm, but there is no fire in him."

Trunks frowned. "So, you're giving up on him? I know you've had your differences, but you can't give up on him. There has to be a way to bring him back. _I_ refuse to give up on him!"

Bulma dropped Vegeta's hand. Her body shaking with restrained anger. "How dare you Trunks Briefs! How dare you even suggest that I wouldn't do everything within my power to bring your father back alive? I have loved your father even before you were a thought in the universe! If there was the slightest chance--I don't care how minute--I would bring your father back to me! He was my prince! Mine!"

Stupefied Trunks watched his mother slide to floor as tears of grief poured out over her face. "I'm sorry, Mama." He bent down wrapping his arms around his mother. "I didn't mean it." Trunks looked around trying to locate Bra whom he had forgotten while he comforted his mother. She had walked over to Vegeta's bed and was now lying down beside him. "B-chan?"

"...remember that time, Papa," whispered Bra, stroking her father's face. "But you broke your promise Papa. You told me you would always be with your little princess, but you're not here. You left me behind." She began to cry harder. "Please, come back, Papa."

The door to Vegeta's room slowly opened as Dr. Tao stuck his head through the slight opening. He eyed the grieving family, hating the fact that he had to interrupt them for what they needed to do next. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Ms. Briefs. We need to take the body down to autopsy."

"No," whispered Bulma, lifting her blue head from her son's shoulder. "You can't cut him open. I won't allow it. I can't condone you degrading his body after his death. We will take him home."

Doctor Tao shook his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, but it is hospital standard policy, when a patient dies suddenly under our care, we have to examine the cadaver to determine the accurate cause of death. It also helps when another patient is admitted with the same symptoms, the hospital would be on guard and prepared for what could manifest."

Trunks snarled. "I thought you said it was a massive coronary. Or were you just guessing?"

"No, weren't guessing," responded the forlorn doctor. "He did die of a heart attack, but we would like to know what brought on Mr. Vegeta's sudden coronary failure."

Bulma stood up wiping the tears from her face. "Well, you're going to have to find out the information you seek from your files on him. I will not sanction you slicing my prince up to save someone else's life when you couldn't save his."

Dr. Tao let out a sigh; his talk with the Briefs was not going the way he wanted. He knew they were in pain, but there was a window of time before the traces of what caused Vegeta's heart attack disappeared. "Ms. Briefs, I understand your pain, but it's hospital policy to examine the body after such a death."

"And I will tell you doctor," said Bulma holding Trunks back with one arm. "You are not getting anywhere near Vegeta, again. If you push me on the issue I will make a telephone call, I will own this hospital, and I will fire you and anyone else who gets in my way. I'm taking my husband home with me. Now!" 

Trunks moved toward the bed picking up his father's limp body. He turned to Doctor Tao, the only human doctor that his father outwardly appreciated. "We can't allow his body to be further desecrated. He isn't a cadaver for your experiments; he's my father."

Bulma picked up her purse while she held onto her daughter with her other arm. "Thank you, Dr. Tao, but now Vegeta needs to be with his own people. Trust me when I say anything you learned from him wouldn't be useful toward anybody else but my circle of friends."

The Briefs clan calmly walked out the hospital toward a future without their prince. 

=====================================================================

End. Part II. Created [04/16/02] and Finished [06/25/02]. This isn't where I had intended on ending this chapter but I decided to anyway since it was taking me awhile to finish this section I just decided to snap it in half. Please send all comments, questions, critiques, and flames to me, at pmchivas@hotmail.com. **Dark Shadow Princess**

Straightjacket Musings:

SLH--you belong in a straightjacket that's why you're here. Again, this whole story is dedicated to you; so just accept it, Something Like Human.

I decided not to bring Goku and the rest of the Z-senshi into this fic; maybe I will show their reactions in the last chapter. But for now I'm only going to focus on the people living at the Briefs Compound.

Question: Some of you might have noticed I use "Brief" and "Briefs" which one is really Bulma's last name? All the websites I have gone to have been conflicting and use both versions. Do any of you have some insight?


	3. Part III

****

Coping: A Brief Story

__

Part III

Dr. Briefs walked down the long hallway toward his daughter's room. In his arms, he carried a tray of food. It had only been two weeks since his daughter and grandchildren returned to the house with their devastating news. His daughter running on pure adrenaline collapsed after telling them that Vegeta had died. He had carried her to her room after instructing Trunks to put his father into one of the regeneration tanks. 

To him it seemed like an eternity, but it had only been two weeks, since the death of Vegeta. 

His vibrant daughter, who could rebound from most events that had taken place in her life, now lay comatose in her bedroom. His equally vivacious granddaughter refused to leave her room and cope with the reality that her father was dead. His handsome grandson who was his major pride had locked himself in his father's gravity chamber refusing to come out or accept any visitors. Moreover, he, Dr. Briefs, famous genius was without any recourse to deal with his family's grieving. 

He stopped at his daughter's door. He gave a polite knock. "Bulma-chan," he whispered. "It's your father. I've come with some breakfast." No answer came, but he didn't expect any. He pushed the door open.

Bulma was still in the same position on the bed; she hadn't moved since he brought her there. She hadn't even moved to change her clothes. She lay next to the spot where Vegeta slept hugging his pillow. Her eyes were red, swollen, and puffy from crying. She didn't respond to him or her mother. His baby girl looked so lost and he couldn't do anything about it. He was powerless to give her the one thing she really wanted.

Dr. Briefs glanced toward the trolley that held her food from the yesterday. It was untouched. Just like the previous trays. He dutifully replaced the old tray with the new one. "I brought you some fresh fruit Bulma-chan. I know how much you adore fresh fruit with your breakfast, Bulma-chan. Bulma-chan?" 

She didn't respond. 

He let out a sigh at her continual refusal to acknowledge his presence. "I know you are hurting now sweetheart, but the pain will fade. It won't go away completely but it will fade. Please, sweat-heart wake-up for me."

No response.

Dr. Briefs dragged a hand through his snowy white hair. "Bulma-chan, I know you feel like this is the end, but it isn't. Don't give up your life; remember that you have two wonderful children who are just as lost and devastated. Your children have already lost one parent; they don't need to lose the other one." He brushed a hand over her cold clammy cheek. "Bulma-chan don't give up; Vegeta wouldn't like a quitter." 

Her eye flickered. 

She still refused to respond.

"Bulma-chan, when you feel better, I'll be downstairs." Dr. Briefs walked to the door and opened it; he glanced back once more at his daughter he sighed. He took the old tray and left.

In the cold room, only subconsciously aware of her father's visit Bulma hugged Vegeta's pillow tighter. "Vegeta," she murmured as tears slipped down her face. "Come back Vegeta."

****

*************************************

Dr. Briefs entered the kitchen to see his wife standing over the sink sniffling as she pushed food down the garbage disposal. He sat the tray down on the counter. "Teddi," he called concern written on his face. "Is everything all right?" He turned off the disposal and turned his wife toward him. "Teddi?"

Teddi Briefs looked up at her husband, her blue eyes gushing with tears. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes trying to put on a happy face; but failing miserably, she burst into more tears. "Oh, Boxer," she cried into his shirt, wrapping her thin arms around him. "I made too much food again." Her sobs began to lessen as she poured her emotions out to her husband. "I keep forgetting he's not with us anymore. I keep forgetting that he won't be coming down to breakfast anymore and I shouldn't make as much food. Why can't I get it straight in my head?"

Boxer Briefs held his wife in his arms trying to soothe away her hurt as he tried to think of an answer to her question. Once again, the world-class genius was stumped when he had to deal with emotions. Maybe if he had spent less time with his machines and more time with his family, he would have a suitable response to his wife question, and he would be able to help his daughter face life again. "I don't know Teddi. I'm not very good at dealing with life." He let out a rueful chuckle. "I don't know."

Teddi pulled away from her husband to search his own blue eyes. He was hurting too. "You know it's funny. I want to tell Vegeta about something I saw, but then I remember he's not here anymore. I find recipes that I want to experiment with and see how Vegeta likes them, but he isn't here anymore." She sat down at the table her tears falling silently to the floor.

"I went out yesterday to escape the house and accidentally found this quaint little pastry shop. I wrote down the address and wanted to bring both Vegeta and Bulma here, but he's not with us, and Bulma has gone away to her own world." Teddi finally glanced back up to her husband. "You know, I've always known that Vegeta considered my small talks with him useless prattle, but you know he never walked out on me. He always stayed to listen when I was speaking to him. He may have never talked directly to me, but I knew he was listening. I just knew." Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Who am I going to talk with now? Who will listen?"

Boxer bent down on his knees ignoring the sounds of cracking and popping his old body was making to clasp his wife's hands into his. He stared into her azure eyes. "You have me. I can pretend to have a stoic face. I could even slick my hair up in spikes, or I could invent a machine to do it for me."

"Boxer," murmured Teddi with a smile that warbled on her lips. She leaned down to kiss her sweet husband. "I am the luckiest woman."

****

**************************************

Bulma lay in the bed she had formerly shared with the Saiyajin prince clutching his pillow. The pillow retained his scent. It was all she had left of him, all that was left of her prince. 

She had lost her Vegeta. 

Bulma squeezed the pillow. She didn't remember how she got up to the room and undressed but little trivial matters like that she could care less. Her only main concern was reuniting with Vegeta. Somehow, she surmised, if she held onto his pillow, that held the last essence of his life force, she could find him and bring him back--or join him. "Vegeta." Tears poured out her already swollen eyes; her mind would never let her forget him lying on the sterile hospital bed. He seemed so peaceful and young with his ever-present scowl missing. She had wanted to lie down next to him and savor the moment. 

It hurt. She pulled the pillow closer to her chest inhaling its scent. "Where are you Vegeta?" She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be captivated by the sweet song of oblivion.

****

********************************************

Bulma awoke to find she was alone in a cabin dressed in a light gown of white muslin. Laughter floated in the serene greenness that Bulma found herself waking in. She knew this was a dream from the way that it felt. She had been here many times before, but she had never been allowed to leave the cabin. She calmly walked to the window and gaze out at the scene before her.

Vegeta was standing in a field doing katas, but he was wearing a strange garment. I was like his blue battle-suit without the armor. The uniform of a blinding white wasn't form fitting, but it flowed, clung, and moved with his own gracefulness. Vegeta suddenly stopped his practice as he sensed he was being observed. He turned slowly to view Bulma gazing out at him from the cabin. 

He motioned her forward.

Bulma shook her had no as she watched her dream Vegeta gesture for her to come and join him. She gave him another affirmative shake of the head when he beckoned her once again. She smiled at him. "I'm content to watch you from here." She was content but she would have loved to fling open the cabin door and throw her arms around Vegeta. However, she knew what was going to happen. The moment she opened the door to step outside the cabin…Vegeta would melt. Her dream would end sending reality crashing upon her.

Dream Vegeta regarded his wife from beneath heavily hooded eyes. "I would like your presence over here, madam." He watched as she sent her blue locks swinging to and fro declining his offer. "I would have never taken you for a coward, woman. Why are you afraid to leave the safety of your cabin?"

"How dare you," said Bulma, stamping her foot in outrage. "I'm no coward and I am not afraid of leaving his cabin. I just choose not to, that's all."

Dream Vegeta mulled the idea over in his head before he gave her a toothy smile. "You often choose what isn't good for you. And I might have erred in calling you a coward, but you haven't given me cause to rescind my statement." He flew a few paces in the direction of the cabin. "Show me that you are not a coward."

Bulma chewed on the bottom of her lip. Dream Vegeta was so close she could smell the exotic scent that always clung to him in life. He watched as he arched a perfect ebony brow in questioning. She knew he was waiting for her to abandon the cabin and come out to him. But she couldn't she couldn't risk leaving the cabin and watching him disappear. She had already lost him in the real world she wasn't going to take that risk in a dream. "I can't Vegeta. I won't risk watching this world disappear. I am happy and content to view you from this cabin."

Dream Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. "What if I decide not to practice here anymore? What if I decide to exit this place? Will you still stay confined in your safe cabin?"

Bulma reached a hand out the window as if to stop him from leaving. Just the thought of him leaving her caused her blood to run cold. "So, I admit it I'm a coward. I know what will happen once I leave this cabin. You will disappear and I will wake up alone. And I don't want to wake up alone."

"So, you're clairvoyant now," said Vegeta as he moved closer. "I remember a woman who--despite what her friends and family would say decided she wanted the Saiyajin that lived in her home. I remember that regardless of what rebuffs the Saiyajin prince dolled out to the female, she held strong and refused to quit, until she achieved her ultimate goal. The female I remember wasn't a quitter; she wasn't a coward; and she didn't let what might happen stop her from living. Where did that female go?"

Tears ran down Bulma's face as she listened to Vegeta's rendition of her character. "She died when what she wanted more than anything she ever acquired was taken from her. She didn't know how much she cared and how much she wanted it by her side for all eternity until it was gone. And now with all the money her family has and all her genius inventions she can't get back the one thing she would die to have and to protect."

Vegeta's eyes got soft. "Who said that it was gone forever?" whispered Vegeta as he moved just inches from her window. "It still exists even when it's gone. Even if you have it around for only a few hours it leaves an imprint on your soul. This impression can never be permanently erased."

"But I--," said Bulma before she was interrupted by Vegeta. He placed a single finger to her lips.

"Woman, you have to come out of the cabin some time," whispered Vegeta. "You can't hide from life forever. So, the thing that you missed is gone and it hurts right now, but you can't give up your life to get it back. Do you think that the thing that you would give your life to protect wants you to die and withdraw from the world? I told you that everything makes an impression on your life, so what was the impression this thing left on yours?"

At the dream Vegeta's question an image of a laughing lavender hair boy flashed in her mind. It soon was joined with a picture of a baby girl with beautiful blue hair. The pictures in her mind widened even further to include a photograph of two elder persons: one with blonde hair and the other with fading lavender hair. Her family. Tears began streaming down her face. She had forgotten her family in her own anguish of loosing Vegeta and wanting to die. "I am so sorry."

Vegeta smiled. "You have a reason to leave the cabin."

Bulma nodded her head. "Yes, I do, but I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll always be right here with you, woman," said Vegeta as he clasped her hands. "Are you ready to leave the cabin, now?"

Bulma nodded her head vigorously. "I'll be right out." She turned from the window not seeing the smirk on Vegeta's face. She clutched the door's handle in her shaking hand…and turned. She took a step out and the world didn't fade as she had expected. Bulma's heart pounded furiously as she ran around to the other side where she had left Vegeta. 

But nothing was there.

He wasn't waiting for her.

Bulma wandered around the area breathing in the air that still held a faint trace of Vegeta. 

She smiled and placed a hand over her heart. She was out of the cabin. _Be happy woman and live._ Bulma felt the words whispered to her. A few tears escaped unashamedly down her cheeks as she answered back: 

__

My name is Bulma…not woman.

****

**************************************

Inside her room Bulma awoke with a sense of peace. Vegeta wasn't gone from her totally. He had left an impression on her life. He had given her two wonderful children and now she had to help them with their grief. 

It was time for her to leave her cabin.

She wasn't afraid anymore.

=====================================================================

End. Part 3. Created [07/19/02] and Finished [02/16/03]. Hmm, well, I didn't intend for this to be more than three parts, but it seems like it will be. Oh, well, that is the will of the writing. So coming next time is Part IV the final chapter. Send all comments, questions, criticisms, and flames to me at pmchivas@hotmail.com **Dark Shadow Princess**.

****

Straightjacket Musings:

Boxer: The name I chose to represent Bulma's father. Plus, if you say the name 'Boxer Briefs' it just sounds cool. ^_~

Dragonballs: I thought I got around this part, but I'm not sure. Vegeta died of a heart attack directly linked to the infection he had. So, I guess this would be considered natural causes? If not, we'll just say that Vegeta got wished back too many times for the balls to be used on him again.

Also, in the finale there will be **no** suddenly returning to life. Vegeta is dead.


End file.
